Road to Recovery Disqus
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Road to Recovery 29 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago Dreamer, since the rose had been removed had fallen in to a coma that has lasted in till now. Having taken up on of the infirmary beds, with her not waking up in till recently. She needed to undergo physical therapy and mental, due to the rose being such a physical burden and to help her recover from the rose's mental effects. She was using a crutch to get around and was staying in the infirmary in till she was done with therapy so she could go to her room upstairs. (i should have posted this WAY sooner, also do we have anyone qualified for physical and mental therapy?) Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (The only person i can think of that would be somewhat qualified is Jekyll1886 ) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Well if she needs to get reacquainted with her sword, just let me know! ;) ) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (probably!) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Woohoo! I shall pencil her in for a session!) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (cool!) 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (( I've got a psychologist, but... Arty's away.. )) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat chatterghosts • 3 years ago (yeah) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited ((We'll see how "The End of an Era" shakes out. Lewis himself might be in need of some therapy after all this.... That said, it is Arty's profession.)) 5 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited (Whelp looks like dreamer is outta luck *blinks* and this discussion is pointless cause i have a feeling that is going to go on for a bit) 3 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( Hey, what about Mattias? He's a psych guy isn't he? ) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (I don't know, don't ask me.) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (*shyly* There's Isabella, she's meant to be a trained nurse, but I don't really know anything about physical therapy, although I ...could probably manage something on the other. She wouldn't be a professional on that, but a) she's known to be interested in psychology and could pick things up, b) she's a witch, at least by descent, which is somewhat the same profession. You know... nine-tenths headology. (If you don't know, then you need to read more Terry Pratchett. :-) ) Helen Jekyll , I've often wondered, how do you manage with the doctory things? Like in the Hypothermia thread? Do you look the stuff up and if so can you give any tips on where? I do think it would be nice to have stuff going on among the characters who stayed behind, while they wait for the others to return... and wonder how many pieces they're going to return in...) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (I'll take it! I think it's a good idea. 3 •Share › − Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Listen, I'm sorry but I'm going to be off for a bit, thought I'd better tell you. I'm having trouble with health issues and I'm getting into that thing of checking TRpS for new messages over and over again when I ought to be doing something else - such as going to bed. I'm going to take a complete break for Saturday and Sunday, anyway, and I might or might not decide to stay off after that, but I'll let you know. Hope you don't mind waiting until Monday? If you do, then by all means go ahead with somebody else if somebody else turns up, that's OK too I don't mind. If I do stay away, hopefully by then other suitable characters will be in play again.) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (Look i don't care, you just focus on your self and what you need to i can wait. Your health is more important than this) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Thanks! that's nice of you :-) yes, I know it makes sense really... but it often takes me a while to actually listen to what I'm saying :-D it helps to hear it from someone else! See you all soon hopefully, or whenever it's a good idea again! ) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (You're welcome, and i get that i hope you get better soon!) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Hi - just dropping in because I said I'd let you know on Monday, but answer is I'll have to think about it tomorrow! had rather a tiring day and don't know anything about anything at the moment. Looks like we have other people now anyway, so you just go ahead and I'll look in if/when I do feel I can manage it and just join in if there seems to be an opening. That's probably better from my point of view anyway, so that's worked out well. Have fun! :-) ) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (I will and take all the time you need) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (Oh, well, I've always had a fascination with the medical field so it's a mixture of past readings of different books along with more specific research when necessary. What I tend to do is research things I don't know and check multiple different sources it's books or websites to make sure I understand enough and to confirm it's legitimacy. There's not really one particular place I use, but I hope this helped!) 3 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (it has, thanks! I like reading about that kind of thing too, only don't usually have any books about it since it's not a thing you tend to stumble across unless you're particularly looking for that... hmm I'm interested now, I'll have a look in the library if I find the time!) 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I think we're gonna have a guy reaaaaaally soon e W e 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago ???? 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I could help if you want. I don't know about the physical therapy but I too am a psychologist. It would be helpful for her to at least have a safe space to heal. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat HenryRoseQuartz • 3 years ago (great! I'd be happy for your help!) 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago You just let me know when you need me ( His smile widens. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat HenryRoseQuartz • 3 years ago (Now would be good, Dreamer is in the infirmary, don't tell her a narrator sent you) 3 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I don't believe I'll need to. ( His smile widens to reveal large gleaming teeth. ) It looks like we just received a new queue of patients. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat HenryRoseQuartz • 3 years ago (Yeah i noticed) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy